


All I Want

by S0cks_sss



Series: Death of An Angel [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, I cried while writing this, IRL Fic, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Platonic Relationships, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0cks_sss/pseuds/S0cks_sss
Summary: Tommy dies and Wilbur grievesSongfic of all I want by Kodaline!Tw//Su//ideThis was painful.
Relationships: Tommyinnit & Wilbur Soot
Series: Death of An Angel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156940
Comments: 27
Kudos: 157





	All I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so im aware of this song being about a romantic relationship, but lets forget that cause in this its platonic, ok! Anyways this is my first ao3 story so any criticism is appreciated. The song is all I want by Kodaline :))

_ All I want is nothing more _

He was gone, he could never see him again.  _ His _ Tommy was gone.

_ To hear you knocking at my door _

Tommy was gone and it was all his fault, if only he’d known, he could have helped. If he wasn't so STUPID he could have stopped him.

_ ‘Cause if I could see your face once more _

There's no more of seeing the happy smiling face that could never fail to bring a smile to others' own. And it was all his fault.

_ I’d die a happy man I'm sure _

Everyone was hurting, there was no more of that contagious laugh, that had turned fake. That behind it held so much pain. But no one knew that.

_ When you said your last goodbye _

Tommy sat there on his bathroom floor moments away from his last breath.

**Tommyinnit** @tommyinnit 1d

I'm really gonna miss you chat, I'm sorry.

💬 1M | 🔁 7,000 |❤️500k

\------------

“Wilbur you're like a brother to me, don't forget that”

“Don’t say that I will cry”

“I love you wilby.” he breathes out.

“Tommy? What do you mean?” Wilbur cries out. “Hey it's ok, you're ok.”

“T-Tommy?” 

It was silent, except for a few quiet sobs as the sound of 999 was being dialed.

_ I died a little bit inside _

He heard her scream. He heard the scream only a mother could hold at the sight of her only son lying not breathing.

He couldn't handle it, with a shaky sob he hung up.

_ I lie in tears in bed all night  _

I haven't left my bed in days, only to use the bathroom. I think I'm starting to run out of tears.

_ Alone without you by my side  _

I've never been so alone, why did you leave?

_ But if you loved me _

He said that he loved me, if he did why did he leave.  _ WHY DID HE LEAVE?  _

He would have been surprised if the whole flat didn't hear him scream.

_ Why'd you leave me? _

Why. Why did he do this? He was loved. WHY DIDN’T HE TELL ME??

_ Take my body _

Your mother told me that you died on the way to the hospital. 

And that the entire staff had cried.

And that watching you be placed in that bag was the hardest thing she's ever seen, and that she had to leave as soon as they arrived.

_ Take my body _

It should have been me, what made you hurt this way? Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't I stop you?

_ All I want is _

I need you, I can't do this, not without you.

_ And all I need is  _

I NEED YOU, WHY DID YOU LEAVE?

_ to find somebody  _

I need help, I can't do this alone.

_ I'll find somebody _

Why can't I move on? All I want is to hear your voice, to hear that stupid laugh that I made fun of, you know I was joking, right?

_ Like you  _

I can't replace you, there's no one like you, there's no one who can make others smile as you could.

_ Cause you brought out the best of me _

No one had made me laugh like that, you were the only one. Why did you have to leave?

_ A part of me I've never seen _

I've never cared for someone more, why did you have to leave? Never in my life have I made sure someone was okay, that they felt loved. I guess I failed.

_ You took my soul and wiped it clean. _

I'm becoming numb, I haven't touched my phone in days, I wonder how everyone is.

Tubbo. 

The poor boy lost his best friend, I wonder how he is.

Why did you leave?

_ Our love was made for movie screens _

The brotherly love wasn't a bit.

I truly thought of you as my brother.

\------

“Wilbur we're like brothers!!!”

“Don't say that I will start crying”

\------

Why did you leave me?

_ But if you loved me… _

Did you really care for me? Did you? 

If you did you wouldn't have left, I would have helped you.

Why did you leave me?

_ Why'd you leave me?.. _

Why did you leave, why didn't you speak to anyone, we all loved you.

_ Take my body… _

__

Your death has broken so many people.

Everyone vowed to not stream every year on your birthday.

You finally hit 10 mil big man!

Bad cursed in honor of you.

I wish you were there to see it.

_ Take my body… _

Your funeral is soon 

I don't know if I can handle it.

_ All I want is… _

I want to hear your voice one last time, I want to go back and tell you how much you mean to me.

_ And all I need is… _

I need you.

_ To find somebody _

I can't replace you, no one can fill the hole that you left in my heart.

_ I'll find somebody _

Everyone played mellohi in honor of you today. All the wars were forgotten.

It's not the same without you.

_ Like you… _

Why did you leave me?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> K so ny plan is for this to be the first of many, and so my next one is gonna be from tommys pov of it... happening, and then i might do one of everyones reactions, the aftermath, and like the funeral of course, like i said any critisim is appricieated :))


End file.
